


No Longer Normal

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exploding Chickens, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Derek wonders what the hell is going on in his life. He grew up normal, as normal as a werewolf childhood could be, but it was normal. He was normal. Not so much anymore. This realization hit him as he was wiped the black goop that had splattered all over Stiles, Lydia, and himself after the murderous chickens exploded in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This was sparked by one of my friends suggesting exploding chickens and another demanding this trio.

Sometimes Derek wonders what the hell is going on in his life. He grew up normal, as normal as a werewolf childhood could be, but it was normal. He was taught at a young age not to lie to his parents, not because it was bad but because they would know immediately and by God you would pay if you tried, he had friends at school, he played lacrosse and basketball and made sure to hide his extra skill that being a werewolf gave him, he hated his mom for a phase and then they were fine, he occasionally wanted to kill his siblings but only he could insult them and he’d hurt anyone else who tried, and the same went for his family. He was _normal_. Not so much anymore. This realization hit him as he was wiped the black goop that had splattered all over them after the murderous chickens exploded in his face.

“I think that went well.” Stiles grinned, running his hands through his hair and get the goop out of it.

“Well?!” Lydia exclaimed, sounding angry. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to get ectoplasm out of my hair?!”

“No, because it’s your hair Lyds, not mine.” Stiles grinned.

Lydia glared at him.

“What the fuck were they?” Derek asked, scraping goop off his arms.

“That witch we killed last week must’ve left them behind to get revenge or something.” Stiles declared, scraping some goop off the book he was holding. “Damn I really hope this doesn’t stain. This book is ancient.”

“It’ll be fine.” Lydia snapped at him.

“Play nice.” Derek warned. “Does this stuff wash off Lydia?”

“Yes.” Lydia spat. “But just like mud, it’s impossible to get out of my hair in one wash.”

“I’m well aware of that.” Derek smirked. “I’ll pay for a salon trip.”

“Damn right you will.” Lydia told him. “You killed that stupid witch.”

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked. “Besides your hair?”

“I’m fine.” Lydia smiled. “A little scratched up but nothing that won’t be fine once I get a shower.”

“I’m good too.” Derek smirked.

Stiles laughed. “You’re a werewolf, I ain’t worried ‘bout you.”

“You’re carrying me back.” Lydia declared, looking at Derek. “I lost one shoe on the way here and I have no intention of walking back in only one.”

Derek sighed but smiled fondly. “Alright. Come on.” He smiled as Lydia jumped onto his back and latched in. She didn’t weigh enough to be a problem but he hooked his arms under her legs anyway and leaned his head onto her slightly goopy arms around his neck. He smiled and looked at Stiles. “You good?”

“Oh yea.” Stiles waved him off, closing the book now that it was sufficiently wiped off and setting it on his hip to carry back. “I’m good to go when you are.”

Derek held out a hand towards him and Stiles laughed but jogged over to take it.

Lydia pecked a kiss to Derek’s cheek. “Onwards wolf-boy.”

“Don’t I get one?” Stiles whined.

Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes but leaned over and wiped Stiles’s cheek off before pecking a kiss to it. “Happy?”

“Very much so.” Stiles grinned.

Derek rolled his eyes but set off towards home with a smile on his face.

*

That night, when all three of them were in bed, Derek took the opportunity to look at his life. He had Stiles curled up one side of him and Lydia on the other, their heads resting on his chest and their legs all tangled together under the covers. He could feel their hands intertwined over his stomach and he couldn’t help the grin that was on his face. For years he’d thought that he’d never be able to love anyone at all, let alone love someone that could love him back, and now, here he was, on a huge, custom-made bed that Lydia demanded they have, with two people that he loves with everything he has and for some reason love him and each other just as much. If someone were to tell his teenaged self that this is what his life would be and that he’d be happier like this than he’d ever been before, he would have called them crazy. But it’s true. He loves Stiles and Lydia and he loves that they have each other because he can never keep up with their conversations when they get talking about math or physics or magic and he ends up just sitting there, watching them talk and being amazed that he actually gets to touch and love and hold these two amazingly beautiful people. Typically they notice and he ends up with one or both of them in his lap and kissing him to make up for losing him. He really never minds but he won’t stop them from ‘making him feel included’ as it typically ends with all of them having multiple orgasms.

“I can hear you thinking.” Stiles whispered, twisting his head to look up at Derek.

Derek smiled and rubbed his hand up Stiles’s back. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Stiles asked. “Cause you’re thinking really loudly.”

Derek laughed, leaning to kiss Stiles’s head. “I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Stiles smiled, he shifted back to his original position and sighed happily as he drifted back to sleep.

Derek smiled as he looked down at the pair of them, still rubbing Stiles’s back. His hand stopped over the tattoo on Stiles’s shoulder, a copy of the triskelion on Derek’s back that he and Lydia had both gotten when the three of them had officially mated. They’d thought it was funny as each of the swirls now had another meaning, one for each of them and the whole for their love, and Derek had found it very hard to argue with Stiles’s mouth on his dick.

He sighed when he brushed his fingers farther up Stiles’s body and felt something sticky behind his ears. Stiles had forgotten to wash behind his ears when he showered the exploding chicken goop off. Then he laughed at that thought. His life really was weird as that thought wasn’t weird at all.

He’d grown up normal. His family were all werewolves and they ran underneath the full moon every month but he lived a normal life. It wasn’t normal now. It had transformed into something else entirely. But he didn’t really mind. Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me over on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
